This invention relates generally to archery bows and more specifically to archery bows having vibration dampers.
Archery bows are generally known in the art. Archery bows generate vibrations when shooting an arrow, and vibration dampers have been used in bows, for example as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,201. A vibration damper will tend to increase the weight of a bow, so there is a trade-off between increased weight and decreased vibration and fatigue on a shooter. The vibration dampers on a bow handle tend to be aligned with the grip, such that the grip is vertically aligned with the vibration dampers.
Archery stabilizers are also known in the art, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,022. Archery stabilizers are typically an accessory that can be attached to a bow riser. A stabilizer will increase the weight of the bow, so there is a trade-off between increased weight and additional stability.
There remains a need for novel archery bow designs that provide improvements in performance over known structures.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.